


Mr. Nobody

by addicted_2_fandoms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Burlesque, F/M, Femininity, Fluff, Gay, Gay John Laurens, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Philip, Non-Canon Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Nudity, Performer Burr, Polyamory, he is bi for Lafayette, homoflexible, same with Mulligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addicted_2_fandoms/pseuds/addicted_2_fandoms
Summary: “Alexander? What are you doing here?”“I was here for celebrations after exams, what are you doing here Burr or should I say Mr Nobody.”“Please don’t tell anyone.”“I won’t, but what was that about?”“It’s how I make a living, and it’s also a chance for me to be anyone. Mr Nobody? It’s a pseudonym, a shrug to the way I act at College, in my real life. But the thing is here I’m not nobody! I steal the show, I’m popular, people like me.”“I like you.”orThe fic where Aaron Burr is a performer at a Burlesque Club and the Revolutionary Set go to celebrate after exams and see a whole lot of him, that nobody asked for. Based on a video this post:https://hamilton-original-pickles--blog1.tumblr.com/post/161960138862/omfg-ok-so-fanfic-idea-for-hamburr-where-the
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Say No To This

Alexander swears he can’t remember the last time he’d taken a break. Exam season was just finishing at King’s and he’d had to work twice as hard as his friends. Between his scholarship, applying for a citizenship which he was unlikely to get in the next 5 years, working 2 part time jobs and Jefferson, that pretentious, rich areshole, Hamilton didn’t know what sleep was. He lived off ramen noodles, in a shitty college dorm that had a leaking communal toilet and a government fund (if you could even call it that) that only went so far. 

In his time at college he’d made a total of 3 friends - John, Lafayette and Mulligan, and many enemies. Angelica didn’t like him because he flirted with her sister but couldn’t commit, Jefferson was an arsehole who always had to disagree with him (immigrants are humans too! Just because your Daddy bought your way into this school doesn’t mean you’re the top of the class) and his little lackey Madison who followed his lead. Samuel Seabury was a bore and a stickler for the rules, the only person he didn’t really know as to where he stood was with Burr.

He’d met Burr his first lecture, brightly introducing himself to the Junior sitting in the corner, he’d learned Burr was an orphan and apparently a child prodigy. He was quiet, reserved, never seemed to have an opinion. Flew under Washington’s radar and apart from Jefferson, he was Hamilton’s only competition, grades-wise. He was good at prosecution and defence, winning most of his cases and mysteriously disappearing everytime Hamilton wanted to talk to him.

Burr only hung out with their group occasionally in the library on the off-chance the Revolutionary Set (as Burr liked to call them) came together. More often than not, he would see Hamilton with hair like a rat’s, clothes crumpled, bags underneath his arms, bent over a laptop or textbook. He’d sit next to Hamilton silently, leaving with only a solemn nod, on the odd occasion mumbling something about being late to work. 

Now on this particular afternoon, Alex had finished his last exam, his other friends having finished them that morning, but he was double majoring (his friends didn’t know how he was still standing). So they’d decided to go out to celebrate that evening. 

Walking to Lafayette’s apartment he had a spring in his step and a small smile on his face, confusing the students on campus, for they had often seen the small man barrelling past them, late for a lecture or one of his jobs. Jogging up the steps he just barged into the apartment, disregarding Lafayette’s privacy. 

“Oi, Laf. Laurens here yet? Herc still crashing?” He yelled walking in, rolling his eyes as he walked in on Lafayette and Mulligan making out. 

“Jesus Christ, you knew I was coming over. I’m just surprised John isn’t on his knees. Oh wait, you two are too much of cowards to ask him out. He obviously likes you. Anyways,” He continues, exasperated by his friend's antics. “When’s Laurens getting here? What time are we going out?”

“Bonjour mon ami, how are you?” Lafayette asked their accent heavy, still panting and dazed. 

“Scarred.” Alex deadpanned.

“Laurens should be here in an hour, he said he’d meet us here.” Mulligan supplied.

“What, your apartment too small for him to get ready? Richie Rich.” Alexander murmured sarcastically.

“I do not understand, this Richie Rich reference. Is this, how you say, pop culture?” Lafayette looked perplexed.

“Yup. You good to go?”

Lafayette and Mulligan did a once over of Alex’s appearance.

“Mon petit lion, please tell me you’re not going like that.” Their tone was exasperated. 

“This is an offence to my major.” Mulligan was shaking his head and looked disappointed in the Carribean orphan, who’d never felt quite as small as he did when they were surveying his outfits.

“Mon cher…” Lafayette shakes their head mumbling something else in French that Alex couldn’t quite catch, but he assumed it was bad. 

Dragging Alex by the wrist, he was deposited in Lafayette’s large guest bedroom, set up for Hercules, though he assumed it was never used, by what he’d stumbled in on. 

“Go take a shower, your clothing will be out here on the bed, lucky I knew this would happen.” They started running around the room busying themself before calling over their shoulder. “Make up, non?”

Contemplating for a minute he nodded, “you can do it, right? You know I’m still shit at it.”

“Yes, mon petit lion. I will do mine while you’re in the shower.”

Hopping into the shower, he relished the hot water cascading down his back. Oh my god, how long had it been since he’d had a long shower? Best of all, it wasn’t his water bill. Lathering soap on his body, he let out a long sigh and used the nice-smelling shampoo he knew that Lafayette bought especially for him. 

After rinsing out the conditioner Alex stepped out of the shower. Drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist, he started drawing shapes in the foggy mirror and giggling before washing his face and deodorising. Feeling refreshed he stepped out of the bathroom and looking at the outfit Hercules had probably picked out. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green hoodie. 

He heard a knocking on the bedroom door, “Are you decent?” a French voice calls through the door.

“Never,” Alex laughs “plus, you’ve seen me naked tons, remember that one night when we were all super drunk an-”

“Ok, that’s enough of that.”

Pointing to the bed, Lafayette gave him a look that clearly meant ‘no arguments’. After what felt like hours of Lafayette pulling on his hair, painting colours on his face and fussing over him Alex was finally allowed to leave the chair of doom. 

Looking in the mirror, Alex saw that Lafayette had blow dried his hair with waves and done it up princess style, there was a bun, while the rest of the hair flowed down his shoulders. And wow, was his hair really that long now. Looking at the make up, Laf had gone all out. He’d used foundation and concealer for one. For his eyes, it was a glam green look that Alex swooned when he saw, there were diamontes on his eyelids, his eyeliner was on fleek and the greens were complimented by his olive skin. His lipstick was a matte, emerald green shade and his cheekbones were accentuated by contouring and his unshaven face actually looked okay for once. Putting on a snake set of hoops and a pair of combat boots, Alex was ready to go. 

He turned around smiling gratefully at his French friend. They were dressed in a pair of fishnets with blue jean shorts, and a black crop top with a small French flag on the breast. Their eyes were a golden, glam look and their contouring was perfect as always. Their lips were painted a deep red contrasting their dark skin and they looked drop-dead gorgeous. 

Wiggling his eyebrows Alex smirked, “So you asking John out tonight? Should I just go back to my apartment, or are you going to be a wimp and I can crash here?”

Lafayette let out a long sigh.

“I’m not joking, Mulligan and Laurens won’t be able to keep their eyes off you. You know I would do that.” Alex quipped making an obscene gesture, popping his hips and moving his hand in a suggestive way.

“Alright, alright, get out. John should be here any minute.”

Alex let himself be dragged out of the room by his French friend. Lafayette twirled when they entered the room, earning a wolf-whistle from Mulligan.

“What can I say, I was feeling. How you say? Feminine.”

Mulligan laughed pulling them into a long kiss, “Alright, don’t ruin their makeup before we’ve been out and stop doing it infront of me, for the love of god.” Alex muttered.

“You don’t look too bad yourself Alex. Your arse looks good in those jeans.” Mulligan laughed, though the compliment was genuine. “Maybe you’ll pick up a guy tonight.”

“Speaking of which.” Alex said as the doorbell rung.

Mulligan’s face turned to panic as he adjusted his collar and rolled up his sleeves, fidgeting with his bandana as Lafayette opened the door. Through the gangly mess of Lafayette’s limbs spread out at the doorway, Alex can see John in a suit. He’s wearing a pair of blue dress pants, a white button up shirt and his hair has been thrown into a manbun. My god he looks hot.

“Hey Laf.”

“Bonjour mon ami,” They pull John in kissing his cheeks, leaving lipstick stains. 

John giggles, actually giggles wiping it off and steps into the apartment.

“Hi Herc,” he stutters out, looking down, still blushing from Lafayette’s antics but Hercules outfit and bashfulness was not helping. 

“What up Alex?” John was about to pull Alex in for a bro hug until he sees the makeup. “Jesus christ, you’re pretty. Reminds me why I dated you.”

Knowing how Alex got when he wore makeup, he took his hand, kissed it delicately and twirled him. 

Laughing and rolling his eyes, Alex pushed John off smiling fondly. “Ok you great, big oaf. Time to go.”

Strolling out hand in hand, they left Mulligan and Lafayette gobsmacked at their antics, though they still weren’t why it surprised them any longer.

“You know,” John said after they’d walked in silence for a while, “You do look stunning, and I wasn’t joking about the whole dating thing. I’ve missed you these last few months, you’ve been studying a lot. Missed this beautiful face. The green lipstick looks nice, did Laf do it”

“Yeah they did, thanks.” Alex beamed. “Missed you too Johnny. How are things going with Herc and Laf?”

“What, huh, no- uh. Nothing- nothing’s happening.” Alex turned to him with a look that said ‘am I stupid?’.

“Look, they haven’t asked me out. They’re not interested.”

Alex snickered, “Yes because Lafayette drapes themself on a door frame for anyone and Herc didn’t totally freeze around you.”

“Whatever.”

The walk from their apartment to the street had seemed much longer since John and Alex had taken the stairs. Stepping outside onto the street, Alex took a deep breath of the cold, New York air and relished the night sky, so often towered by tall buildings. He could see very few stars and the horns of the cars and the bustling of people was something he’d gotten used to. 

John’s breath started picking up and Alex looked behind them seeing Lafayette strolling over with Hercules, their arms locked. Lafayette looked elegant, almost royal and Hercules like a Disney prince. Mulligan leaned over to Laf, whispering something in their ear, making Lafayette throw their head back in laughter and Alex could see John melting at the sight. 

Yanking his arm and spinning on his heel, Alex roughly adjusted John’s collar, “Boy, fix your collar. You are trying to get laid.”

“I’m trying to ask them on a date.”

“Yeah, that’s what I said. Now go get them.” Alex said with a shove in their direction.

John stumbled over, tripping over his feet, looking like an overgrown puppy, trying to find his footing. “H-hey. U-uh would you like to walk with me?”

He held out his hand with puppy dog eyes. Lafayette was the first to reach out and take his arm being the more confident of the two. They lay their head on John’s shoulder locking their arms and placing their other hand on John’s bicep as they’d done with Hercules. Hercules then wrapped a protective arm around John’s waist pulling them towards him and the 3 approached Alex. 

“Alright y’all, let’s go.” Alex all but yelled.

“Calm down mon ami, the reservation isn’t until 6:15. We have plenty of time.”

Lafayette looked so relaxed and happy with their head on John’s shoulder that Alex didn’t even make a snarky comment, about how it was ‘about damn time’. Alex walked next to the trio when Lafayette spoke up. 

“You are ok wit’ zis?” 

Hercules peered over them to look at Alex concerned.

‘What do you mean?” He was really confused.

Lafayette took their hand off John’s bicep and motioned to the three of them.

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I be? I’m not exactly monogamous, and this doesn’t change our friendship. As long as y’all are happy.”

They looked skeptical.

‘“Look, I do have something to say.” Alex looked earnest and Hercules motioned his head for Alex to continue. “About damn time!”

The worried looks shifted from all their faces and they all looked happy and free, like there was a weight lifted from their shoulders. 

Getting to the restaurant they were sat down, Hercules next to Alex and Laf next to John. Hercules reached across the table linking hands with John, while Laf continued to lay their head on his shoulder. 

Hercules only let his hands go when ordering and after the food came and even then they tried to hold hands with much difficulty, eventually giving up and eating really fast. At least two bottles of wine were ordered and everyone had felt better than they’d had in weeks. When the bill arrived Alex was insistent to pay but Lafayette was even more so and John and Hercules were too wrapped up in each other to notice. Both knew Alex couldn’t afford it, so they just said that next time he would pay although they knew if John was focused=, he would try to pay. It was just luck that he was too distracted. 

Laughing the Rev set stepped onto the street, them resuming their previous positions. Lafayette was drunk on wine and happiness, stumbling as they leant on John who was mumbling something about buying a turtle. Hercules smiled fondly at the two, holding them up.

“To the Batmobile!” A drunk Lafayette shouted.

“Ok, time to go home.” Mulligan said ready to guide his drunk partner home. Lafayette stood on their tippy toes leaning over John who had to duck to whisper shout something into Hercules ear.

“Ok, ok. Let’s go. Alex we’ve got one last surprise for you.” Hercules said.

John who had started sobering up didn’t look surprised and didn’t babble what it was, as drunk John usually would have done.

Wandering down the street they stopped outside a fluro lit building with a red rope and a queue outside of it. John walked up to the bouncer and said something to him before he unclipped the velvet and motioned for them to walk in. Sitting down on the seats Alex was still confused as to where they were.

“Where are we?” He whispered to Hercules who was sitting to his left. 

Lafayette leaned over John, still visibly drunk, “Remember that burlesque club you wanted to go to but it was closed down for repair?”

Now Alex was bouncing in his seat. “Shit, really? Wow, guys.”

Just as he said that the lights dimmed. He watched enamored as the performers came out, duos and trios of women, one group had 7 women in it, all dancing in perfect sync. 

“Now for the headline act. Please welcome our best performer Mr Nobody.”

A man in a bowler hat, white singlet, black tie and black pants walks onto stage dragging a chair behind him. He sits with his legs crossed, a hand on his hat, head tipped down and an arm slung over the back of the chair. For a nobody, he had a nice body, Alex thought. As he started sashaying around the stage discarding his clothing in a provocative manner, Alex’s eyes widened. Leaning over to Mulligan he whispered, “Is that Burr?” 

Hercules eyes also widened as he surveyed the male dancing around. As he cartwheeled over the chair, it clicked. The running out of the library, the refusal to talk about his job, the baggy sweaters, the secrecy. This persona, Mr Nobody was someone nothing like the Burr Alexander knew, but if the tenting in his pants was any indication, he liked it. 

The routine ended with ‘Mr Nobody’ settling back into his chair, cross-legged, naked save for his hat. The crowd was going wild and the curtain dropped allowing him to make an exit off stage. With that the night’s performance was concluded. Alex and Hercules sat gobsmacked by what they had seen, surely this couldn’t be the same Burr who ranked top of the class, was a child prodigy and had less confidence or opinions than a small kitten. He couldn’t get his mind off the way he had whipped off his shirt and pranced around stage, Burr knew what he was doing. 

Lafayette and Laurens stood up just smirking at Alex before John extended his hand to Hercules pulling him up. All Alex got was a mouthed ‘have fun’ from Laf before the trio walked off.

Alex was confused as to what he should be doing. Looking around he saw everyone had left save for a few people waiting for performers. Shifting his jumper and pulling it down uncomfortably he wondered what to do next. That was when he saw him out of the corner of his eye. 

“Burr?”

The tall male looked up at Alex from the front of the seats.

“Alexander?” His eyes widened and he couldn’t seem to get out fast enough as he averted his gaze and tried to speed-walk to the door.

He’d forgotten how quick Alex had gotten from blazing across campus and he’d gotten down the aisle and chased down Burr before he could leave. 

“What are you doing here?” Burr glared at him.

“I was here for celebrations after exams, what are you doing here Burr or should I say Mr Nobody.” 

Groaning Burr looked at him, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t, but what was that about?” He motioned to the stage.

“It’s how I make a living, and it’s also a chance for me to be anyone. Mr Nobody? It’s a pseudonym, a shrug to the way I act at College, in my real life. But the thing is here I’m not nobody! I steal the show, I’m popular, people like me.”

“I like you.” Alex murmured hoping Burr hadn’t heard him. He had. Spinning around on one heel with a hand on his hip he gives Alex a once-over. In their time talking he hadn’t realised they’d walked to his dorm.

“You’re not just saying that? Because of the routine?”

“Well, that’s part of it, but listen.” He almost yelled before Burr could interrupt. “I liked you before that, you were the only one in class that can keep up with me, not Jefferson who always insults me in debates. You. Who wins all of his cases, studies in the library, sneaks off from the library, wears baggy sweaters, sits at the back of the room and doesn’t disagree with people. You’re a mystery to me, something I can’t figure out, I figure everything out. You’re Burr, wait Aaron.”

Only slightly choked up, all Aaron could say was, “Talk less.” Before pulling Alex into his dorm and slamming him into the closing door. Leaning over to lock the closed door, Burr started kissing Alexander’s neck hard and sucking hickies into the smaller man’s neck.

“This ok baby girl?” Alexander whines and bucks his hips up at the words.

“Words, baby girl. I need words. Do you want me to continue?” He taps Alex’s chin and pulls it up to his eyes.

“Yes- oh god yes. More.”

“Be patient baby girl. You’re such a tease with your tight jeans, outlining your perfect body and don’t even get me started on that makeup. My beautiful, stunning, perfect baby girl.” He accentuated every word with a kiss on Alex’s neck making him arch his hips again and squirm.

“Aaron. Uh-Aaron. Y-you can’t call me a-a tease, with that performance tonight.” Even while squirming under the taller man, he still found a way to be sarcastic.

“Still so eloquent, perhaps I’m not doing my job right.” He picked Alex and dropped the wiggling boy down on his bed. “Patience, baby girl.” 

He walked back over to the bed where Alex lay. “This ok baby girl?” Alex continued wriggling and moaning, not paying much attention to him. “Alexander?”

“Yes, yes it is.”

God it felt like heaven, it wasn’t his first time but Burr made it feel like it. Alex laid in Burr’s arms, blissed out and rambling about anything and everything. 

“Was that ok?” Burr looked so small and it reminded Alex the reason he fell in lo- started to like him.

“That was perfect baby. You were so good tonight.”

Burr turned bright red, or as red as he could with his complexion.

“Can’t tell if you’re talking about the sex or the burlesque show.”

“Mmm both. You’ve got some makeup there.” Alex grabs the edge of the blanket Aaron had put over them earlier and wiped his cheek. 

“Do you want to take it off now?”

“Nooooo, I don’t wanna.” Alex huffed out pulling a grumpy face.

“Come on.” Aaron pulled the blanket off them causing Alex to whine and carried him bridal-style to the bathroom, placing him on the bench and grabbing makeup removers from his cupboard. 

“Why do you have those?” Alex asked as Aaron removed his makeup with such care, one might mistake him for a porcelain doll.

“Sometimes shows call for it. For instance, we did a pink night where my makeup was fully pink.”

“I would have liked to see that.” Alex puts his head up, rubbing his nose against Aaron’s in an eskimo kiss before Aaron captures his lips in a real one. Walking to the cupboard Aaron wondered how he’d gotten so lucky with Alex. He pulled on a pair of boxers before walking back over with one of his old t-shirts and a pair of boxers that had shrunk in the wash.

“Here we are, princess.” Blushing at the name, Alex lifted his arms up as Aaron slid the shirt on doing the same with the boxers and giggled when Aaron lifted him up to slide them on.

Grabbing Alex in his arms, in a koala hold and turning off the bathroom light he gently placed Alex into bed smiling fondly when he realised that Alex was already asleep.

“Sleep tight Alexander, I didn’t think you knew what that was.” Kissing his forehead, he pulled the blanket onto them and wrapped Alex in his tight hold, not knowing if the older man would regret it in the morning.


	2. Please Don't Go, Burr Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Baby girl, shouldn’t I be doing that for my princess?”
> 
> “We’re all about kicking down gender norms here you, testosterone fueled, white, cis, straight male.”
> 
> “Ok…? Honey I am neither white nor straight. Did you not realise that last night? Or do I need to jog your memory?” 
> 
> “Get in the car. Testosterone fueled, dick for brains.” 
> 
> or
> 
> What happens the morning after? Nothing, apparently, but he did just score a date with Burr.

The sun shone brightly through the curtain the next morning, waking the older man. Hamilton woke up and felt a weight on his side, carefully turning over he saw Burr. Sweet Burr, who’d been so gentle the night before, who’d taken his makeup off for him, who stripped in front of 100s, who wore baggy sweaters and called him baby girl.

The morning light made Burr’s skin glow golden and he looked like an angel. Looking at the alarm clock on Burr’s bedside read 6:45. He surveyed the immaculate room and the crappy walls. The room was without a spot of dirt, and even though Alex lived in the same type of dorm, paint chipping and carpets funny-smelling, Burr had managed to make it look good. Everything was organised on his desk, shoved into one corner and even his closet, which was left open after Burr grabbed some clothing for him was sorted.

Pulling himself out of bed, he decided to make Burr some breakfast. He smiled down at the too big shirt and closed the door softly behind him, making his way to the kitchen. After all, he’d taken the day off work not knowing what his mates had planned and expected to be severely hung over. Surprisingly the headache was virtually non-existent and thanks to Burr’s organisational skills everything was easy enough to find. He didn’t really know how to cook much, but he was sure he could cook some eggs, toast and bacon without burning down a kitchen. 

When Burr finally awoke, disoriented and smelling food, he was surprised at the warmth radiating from the mattress on the other side. Until he remembered last night, smiling fondly at the memories of the smaller boy. He walked into Alex swaying his hips to some song only he could hear, flipping some bacon and putting toast on a plate.

“I must, princess, you look good in my clothes. Love to see you in them more often.” Burr’s voice was low and gravelly as he stood in the doorframe, sporting little more than a pair of boxers. 

Alex jumped at the sound of his voice, still flustered from the nickname, “Um- hi, sorry. I was just- uh, using your stove. To cook uh- breakfast, hope that’s not a problem.”

“Of course not, gorgeous.” He walked over to Alex wrapping his arms around his lean torso and resting his head on Alex’s shoulder. He swayed them side to side to a tune Alex was humming under his breath. 

“What’s that song?” Burr asked, his voice still low, as to not disturb the stillness of the room.

“A Nevisian song I learnt on the island, mumma used to sing it to me.” He had a far off look on his face and a glint in his eye. “That was before the fever, and the hurricane, and the boat fire. When I was just 5 years old my mum said ‘if you ever feel alone, sing this and know I am here.’ and I have ever since then. It turned into something I just hummed when I was tired or bored.”

“Ah, sorry. Didn’t mean to remind you of everything.” Alex’s past was no secret to anyone, as he was very vocal about LGBT rights and immigration laws. 

“It’s ok, it’s important to remember the good times.”

He took the bacon and eggs off the stove, put the toast on a plate and Burr grabbed the orange juice and some cups. Breakfast was a quiet affair, with only the sound of utensils and the occasional joke. 

Walking back to Burr’s room, Alex checks his phone for messages:

Rev Set  
Laf: Don’t come to my apartment tonight  
Laf: We’re having fun time

Rev Set  
John: Jesus, you didn’t need to tell him that

Rev Set  
Herc: You can come if you want, just be warned

Rev Set  
Laf: Whatever mon ami, he’s probably getting laid

Rev Set  
Herc: Alright gtg

Rev Set  
John: Oi, text us back you pig  
John: Seriously, radio silence?

Rev Set  
Herc: Yo call us back when you get this

Rev Set  
Laf: Hope you are alright mon ami, I have told the others not to worry

Rev Set  
John: Not cool,  
John: Hope he’s a good lay

Rev Set  
Laf: Get it boi

Rev Set  
Herc: Leave him alone guys

(2) Missed Calls - John

(1) Missed Call - Laf

(1) Missed Call - Herc

“They’ve been texting me all night.”

“Is he a good lay? Jesus, are all your friends this vulgar and interested in your sex life?”

“You tell me, you’ve met all of them.”

“Oh, the Rev set.”

“Rev set? How do you know about that?”

“What do you mean?”

“That’s what we call our group. Why do you call us that?”

“Y’all basically have the same names as the Revolutionary Set. History class?”

“That’s what we call ourselves as well.” Alex yawned part way through the sentence. Rubbing his eyes with his palms, he sat down on the bed, Aaron silently cooing at his actions. 

Checking the time on his phone, Alex got off the bed he’d just sat down on and walked to Aaron’s cupboard. “Yo, can I steal some clothes?”

“Steal?” Aaron raises an eyebrow, one hand on his hip and an arm propped up on the door. 

“Uh, borrow…?” Alex trailed off.

“Sure baby girl, take anything you want.”

“God damn it Aaron.” 

With that Alex grabs a pair of tights that Burr had forgotten he’d had and a blue University jumper, Burr had also forgotten he’d owned. Running into the bathroom Alex stripped off the clothes Aaron had given him the night before and jumped into the warm shower. 

Once he finally managed to pull himself out of the shower, he dried off and pulled on the stolen clothing, pulling his wet hair into a bun. After giving himself a once over, making duck faces and peace signs in the mirror and establishing that he looked like a white girl, Alex threw the towel over his shoulder and stepped out of the lavish (and organized) bathroom. Throwing the lush towel over the back of a seat, he went looking for Aaron and discovered that Aaron had packed a bag for him that held the previous night’s clothing and any personal items he’d brought. Aaron was standing at the door, looking sexy as ever holding his car keys, “Alright, let’s go!”

“Where are we going?” Alexander was perplexed, was Burr kicking him out?

“Calm down baby girl, you’ve got work soon and I’m taking you on a proper date tonight.”

“You mean last night didn’t count?” He batted his eyelashes and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“‘M ‘fraid not, princess,” Jeez, when did Aaron get so confident? Oh right, last night, he thought in fond annoyance. 

“How do you know I don’t have plans?” He crossed his arms defensively.

“Do you?” Aaron raised an eyebrow at the pouting man.

“N-no, I mean- uh, I could.”

“And the great Alexander Hamilton is speechless. Never seen that happen. Lafayette will escort you to our date tonight. They are a good friend.”

Gobsmacked that he’d known and used the correct pronouns and was friends with Lafayette, Alex’s jaw hung open. Aaron pulled his phone out of his pocket, “Oh, John and Hercules will also help. Though I suspect they won’t be much help, snogging in the background.” He muttered.

“How’d you know about them?” Alex was once again speechless.

“Just a hunch. Anyway, let’s go. We need to stop at your dorm to get you sneakers, some clothes that fit and then get you to work.” With that he spun on his heel and walked to the door, holding it open and motioning for Alex to leave. 

Regaining his composure, he did a little step-jump and half-ran, hunched over, out the door. Aaron laughs at the small man’s actions following him down the stairs and out to his shitty, beat down car. Alex ran to the driver’s side and pulled open the door as soon as Aaron had unlocked it, “Baby girl, shouldn’t I be doing that for my princess?”

“We’re all about kicking down gender norms here you, testosterone fueled, white, cis, straight male.”

“Ok…? Honey I am neither white nor straight. Did you not realise that last night? Or do I need to jog your memory?” He raised an eyebrow and rolled his hips suggestively.

“Get in the car. Testosterone fueled, dick for brains.” He mumbled the last bit, although Aaron still heard, earning him a snicker.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, which was fine by Aaron but Alex was really uncomfortable, as he was a whirlwind of noise. Of course he had his quiet days, but today was not one. 

“Can you turn on the radio?” Alex asked, really shyly as he didn’t know how the younger man would react.

Sensing his nervousness, Aaron beamed and turned it on. It didn’t take long for Alex to stop singing quietly under his breath and starting to belt the words, carpool karaoke style. 

Girls love girls and boys! Girls love girls and boys! Never did I think that I, would be caught in the way you got me, but girls love girls and boys! Love is not a choice.

Alex was smiling and laughing, and soon with enough prompting and a few puppy dog eyes, Aaron gave in with a huff. 

Pose, you’ve gotta save your reputation, they’re close, to finding out about your boyfriend. But if you change your mind, you know where I am, yeah if you change your mind, you know where to find me. Cause I, don’t wanna save your reputation.

Aaron through a wink at Alex after this line, and it so wasn’t fair Alex thought. His voice sounded like smooth chocolate, and he never wanted to stop listening to it. His fingers were distracting, tapping on the steering wheel, and his voice. Distracting, yes I know I just thought that brain, geez. 

“You really think so? My fingers are distracting baby girl? Is this about-” 

Alex put a hand over the other man’s mouth. “Oh fuck off and just drive.” Shit did he really say all that stuff out loud?

“Yes you did princess,” Aaron laughed, peeling Alex’s fingers off his mouth one by one, catching Alex’s pointer in his mouth for a second and groaning. “Am I your chauffeur now?”

Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he tried to feign nonchalance, “Not rich enough sweetie.” 

“Damn right, you’re not,” Aaron turns around, putting his fingers underneath Alex’s chin and tilting his head up and leaning in for a soft peck. He pulled back looking smug and started driving as the light had changed while Alex softly blinked, slightly disoriented. 

Shaking his head, Alex goes back to screaming the lyrics while Burr hums softly. Once or twice he would sing the lyrics and Alex would just stop to listen. “You have an amazing voice babe.” 

Aaron flushed red, or as red as he could with his complexion. “U-um, not really… But thanks.”

“No! You really do.” Alex insisted, liking the way he made the taller man squirm. 

At that moment they pulled up outside Alexander’s dorm. He jumped out of the car, leaving Aaron to take his stuff out, which he didn’t really mind doing. Alex then grabbed Aaron’s arms and dragged him up the stairs before stopping. “Um, would you mind waiting outside?” He looked sheepish, his hands behind his back, a foot kicking the dust on the corridor floor and head down, voice small.

“Sure baby, can I ask why though?”

Still looking sheepish he mumbled “dontwantyoutoseehowilive.”

“What was that baby girl?” Using his unoccupied hand to tilt his chin up, like in the car. 

“Don’t want you to see how I live… You’d be disappointed in me.”

“Awe, baby girl. Come on, let’s go inside.” He scooped up Alex in his arms and walked the blushing man to his door.

“Keys?” Alex blushed again hiding his head in Aaron’s shirt.

He pulled the keys out opening the door and Aaron ran in like a little kid with Alex still in his arms. Alex squealed and hid his head in Aaron’s shirt before feeling himself drop onto something soft. “Did you drop me? How dare you? I am a queen! I could have you beheaded!” He started sputtering indignantly while Aaron put his stuff away. 

“Sneakers okay?” He heard Aaron call from the other room. 

“U-uh, sure.” 

Alex pulled himself off the bed and tried to sneak past Aaron to throw away some old ramen cups on the bench and kick away old coffee cups. Of course Aaron caught him and scooped him up, spinning him around. 

“Is picking me up like a kink?” Alex asked sarcastically.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Aaron smirked at the boy in his arms.

He put Alex down after much teasing and whining by Alex. Spotting the empty coffee cups, ramen noodle cups and old dishes.

“Baby, is this all you eat?” He starts picking things up and throwing stuff in the bin. “I should at least be glad you are eating.”

He sighs and Alexander curls in on himself turning red. “Told ya.” He was almost sucking his thumb when Aaron turned around. 

Aaron pulled him onto the couch, stroking his hair and rocking him in his lap. “It’s ok, it’s ok. I’m not disappointed.” Aaron saw his watering eyes and the shame flooding his face, his ear tips pink and a look of almost disassociation. 

He remembered reading about PTSD and how to ground him. Lots of skin to skin contact and repetition of their name, assuring them it was safe. “Hey Alex, baby girl? It’s me, Aaron. Hey, princess, I’m not disappointed.” Whispering little murmurs into Alex’s ear, he feels Alex relaxing in his grip. 

“You feeling better baby?”

Alex slowly lifted his head out of Aaron’s chest and nodded slightly, still looking down.

“Do you want to tell me what that was about?” 

He sniffles and wipes his nose and face with the back of his hand, like a child might do.

“Was gonna- was gonna, disappoint you.” His words are little more than a whisper, but in the silent room Aaron can hear him.

‘Baby, baby. You could never disappoint me.” They stayed there for 10 minutes, Aaron just soothing Alex.

Finally, after hearing multiple notifications, coming from one of their phones they’re pulled out of the little bubble of protection, comfort and warmth they’d created for themselves. 

“What time do you have to be at work princess?”

“Huh? Oh, 11 o’clock.”

“What time do you finish?”

“7 o’clock.” His answer was muffled by a yawn.

Aaron eyed him suspiciously, “Do you have another job?”

“Oh yeah, at the library, that’s why you see me stacking books sometimes, it’s also why I stay really late sometimes, they give me the keys so I can lock up and say I can stay there longer.”

“Jesus, do you get sleep?”

“How long was I asleep for last night?”

Counting on his fingers, Aaron spoke “12, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 8 hours.”

“Would you be mad if I said that’s the longest I’ve rested for in months?” He reverted back into kicked puppy mode, like Aaron was going to be disappointed and leave him.

“Baby, baby, no. No. Yes, I want you to take care of yourself but I understand with your situation, how hard it is to take a break. John, Laf and Herc will come pick you up. The guys and Laf will escort you to our date. Is that ok?”

Alex shyly nods. Just like that Aaron runs out of the room and before Alex can wonder where he’d gone, he runs back in with Alex’s favourite pair of sneakers and kneels down in front of him putting on his shoes and lacing them up.

Tapping Alex’s leg he jumps up and runs to the door holding it open. “Did you scull 3 shots of caffeine when I wasn’t watching?” Alex asked, perplexed about why he had so much energy.

Aaron simply throws back his head, still jogging on the spot by the door. “Sounds like something you’d do, but no. I’m just pumped for tonight.”

“Can you tell me what it is?” Alex asked as they walked out the door, grabbing his stuff and following Aaron to his car. 

“No. I. Can’t. It’s a surprise baby girl! I can’t ruin it.”

“Please.” Alex was pouting, hoping for even a little clue.

“No, puppy dog eyes won’t work.”

Alex pouts angrily, like a small kitten. “You must be the only person who my puppy dog eyes don’t work on. You cruel, heartless psychopath.” He seethed and Aaron laughed knowing the words held no heat. The banter continued until they pulled up to the small cafe where Alex worked.

He hopped out planting a small kiss on Aaron’s cheek. “Wait, how did you know where I worked?”

Aaron laughed, “Don’t worry,” and for Alex didn’t, Aaron’s laugh made everything better. He walked into work with a skip in his step.

“Hi Alex, how’d you get here?” His boss asked, looking confused as he wasn’t sweating from running from the bus and was early for once. Her name was Martha Washington and she ran the little cafe. She was a maternal figure in Alex’s life and actually got him his second job at the library at the College where her husband, George Washington, worked as a professor. She was always concerned about his health, telling him to take days off when he looked too tired and often advised her husband to look out for him in class, which he would have anyway. The couple didn’t have any kids, instead taking the Rev set under their wing, they all had dinner at least once a month.

“Hi Martha, how are you?” Alex walked over to Martha, hugging her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

“What a gentleman, but don’t dodge my question. How’d you get here? Early?”

“Let’s just say I’ll stop flirting with the customers now.”

“Is it that Aaron what was his name, oh- Burr boy you kept mentioning?”

“I did not mention him that much. Pff,” Alex shrugged.

Martha put a hand on her hip and gave him a look that said, ‘I’m old, not stupid’.

“Yes.” By now Alex was blushing like a madman.

“I knew it, you looked happier, walked in here like you were on a cloud. Anyway, get your apron on, I don’t pay for you to stand here and chat, get serving lover boy.”

With that she spun on her heel, going to the kitchen, while Alex pulled on his apron over, oh shit- were these Aaron’s clothes? Oh well. Nuzzling his nose into the shoulder, pleased to see that it still smelt like him. 

The day at the cafe was pretty slow and Martha kept questioning him on his new ‘boyfriend’, thinking about that, they hadn’t really talked about it. But ‘my boyfriend Aaron Burr’ had a nice ring to it. 

“What’s he like? Is he nice? Does he treat you right? I swear, I will beat his arse if he doesn’t.”

“He’s honestly perfect, it’s very new. Like last night, new. He is taking me on a date tonight, but he won’t tell me where. Anyway this morning he cleaned up my apartment and let me borrow his clothes and helped me through some minor anxiety attacks.”

Matha squealed, like legitimately squealed. “Oh my god, he sounds perfect. Is he picking you from here?”

“No John, Laf and Herc are, though I think they have news.”

“I'll make sure they give him the shovel talk. Though I’m sure they already have.”

He just groaned and put his head on the counter. “Why? Why are y’all so embarrassing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! Yay! I mean it was prewritten but go me, making moves today. Also the third chapter is nowhere near done and I might have to add an extra one for their date, geez my writing goes on for too long. Anyway, probs just sticking with three, but anyway. Come hang on Tumblr, we can talk Hamburr stuff and basically any other ship, multishipper here! Anyway my Tumblr is Lexi Lucacia and I'm done here, byyyeeeeeee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hamilton fic, I'm hoping to get the next two chapters up in a couple of days. Quarantine has been stressful but school's been shut early, so today's my last day of school. Please comment anything you'd like me to write in the comments, I can't promise anything, but I'll try to do it, even if it's only a drabble. Anyway as usual, please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed and I really hope you do.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at Lexi Lucacia and we can talk Hamfam!


End file.
